


So, My Best Friend Found Out

by HadassahElrond



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: DCMK Secret Santa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadassahElrond/pseuds/HadassahElrond
Summary: For DCMK SECRET SANTA 2019Prompts: Aoko finding out Kaito is Kid, but they reconcile.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 10





	So, My Best Friend Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt on writing fanfiction and posting it here. I nearly give up. So, yeah.... 
> 
> This is a gift for @azu-sa on tumblr. I hope you like it!

In Kaito defense, this is an emergency.  
In Kaito defense, since this is emergency and there should be no one in Aoko's home right now and this is a more convenience choice, it would be easy to just break in and take care of his wound then break out. It should be as easy as that.  
But of course, of course it would not be that easy. Because suddenly, Aoko open the door to her room and scream.  
.  
.  
.  
Aoko should've predict this. If one looks closely, like, really really close, anybody who knows him well enough will know that it is him. Aoko should not found him bleeding in her room trying to patch himself with meager first aid kit that was in her room. So whose fault is it that Aoko scream when she open her door?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Tell me why i shouldn't call my dad right now to imprisoned you," said Aoko after calming her shock. It's not an every day event that you found your childhood friend is the famous thief Kaito Kid, you know.  
"Nnggg because i failed to stole that jewel? Because i always give back my stolen item? Because you are my best friend and will believe me at least a little and respect my choice on why i did this in the first place?" answered Kaito.  
"You don't even tell me what's your reasons doing this in the first time."  
"Will you promise me that after you know the reason behind this, you will respect me enough to not tell your father about this?"  
"Okay..." said Aoko after a long time of silence.  
"Okay? Wait, are you serious!? You trust me that much?" Kaito is confused, alright. He thought that they will get into a big fight because of this. At least, he thought he will get a silent treatment for at least three months. Or worst, get left behind and lost his best friend. But this? Where did this maturity come from?  
"You better tell me this instance or I'm gonna make your phobia on fish more traumatic!"  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" See, Aoko is scary.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After telling Aoko everything, every single thing she wanted to know, Kaito felt lighter. He didn't know that keeping this things from her made him anxious. Yes, it might be dangerous for her to know. But Kaito is sure as hell will protect her at all cost. She is that precious for him.


End file.
